One-Minute Melee: Rudy Tabootie VS Maxwell
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: It's a creator versus creator battle in Chalkzone as Rudy Tabootie gets confronted by the magic notebook wielding Maxwell. Will Rudy be able to fight the battle and save Penny from Skrawl, or will Maxwell be able to top even Rudy Tabootie? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Chalkzone, which belongs to Nickelodeon, or Scribblenauts, which belongs to 5th Cell and Warner Bros.! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

All right, time for another One Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
With the fighting going on, who needs more time?  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(The Northern Alps)**

Deep in the woods somewhere, a silver brindle Akita Inu/Kishu Inu mix dog was sniffing around, as if hunting for food. The little pup, known as Weed, the son of legendary leader Gin, had recently caught the scent of a bird in the air as he followed the scent. He heard his stomach growl as he knew it was a sign that he was getting pretty hungry.

"Almost there... almost..." Weed whispered to himself as he noticed some birds pecking at the dirt, looking for worms. "And now... they are mine for the taking!"

With a jump in the air, Weed hopped out and snatched the bird just as it was about to fly into the sky. As soon as Weed landed down, he nodded happily, knowing that he had gotten himself a little lunch. As the puppy was about to enjoy some lunch, he heard a distant trill from nearby. Getting defensive, he jumped up and looked in the direction to sneer...

Only to look up in shock as he saw a familiar blue horse/dog like figure in a purple mane... but alongside the figure was a white puppy with red markings. Weed's eyes widened as he said to himself... "C-Chibiterasu... the daughter of Amaterasu... the goddess of the sun..."

The white dog, known as Chibiterasu, could only nod towards Weed as Weed's eyes started to shine and sparkle.

But what could the heir to the goddess of the sun want with someone like him? He knew he would have to figure that out for himself...

* * *

 **(Chalkzone)**

Meanwhile, in another dimension, there was a lot of hustle and bustle going on in a world that is made entirely of chalk.

Normally, Chalkzone was a very bustling place, and while there were occasionally the strange creatures that roamed around this world, there usually wasn't too much trouble in that world. Unfortunately, whenever trouble does come, it's usually in the form of the creation against the creator.

In this case, an airplane chase was occurring as two planes made of chalk were flying. The first plane that was being chased was more of a small airship being held by four similar looking chalk boys, wearing bee-like outfits, and beanies atop their heads as they were holding a rope carrying a small platform with a control panel, a few weapons and two people.

The first person was a chalk green bean shaped drawing with purple hair, five antennae on top of his head, a blue eye and a red eye, a dark green shirt, two drawn stick arms and one stick leg with red-orange hands on each stick respectively. The chalk drawing also held a sinister smile. And sitting in the chair next to the drawing was a ten year old human girl with red hair, red rimmed glasses, a green tank top, sandals and a green plaid skirt. She also seemed to be tied up and gagged by chalk rope and chalk gag respectively. She was currently trying to shake herself loose as the chalk drawing gave a laugh.

"Give it up, little Penny Sanchez. It's all part of my wonderful plan!" The chalk drawing, known as Skrawl, laughed as he turned to the plane currently chasing him. "He just doesn't know it yet..."

Penny's eyes widened as she noted the cannon that was appearing from the platform via trapdoor. She was now struggling even harder than ever.

Over at the plane chasing the platform, a blue chalk drawing with a blue mask with white blank eyes, a blue scarf, a white shirt, blue shorts, blue boxing gloves and blue feet was driving a green bi-plane as a ten year old human boy with brown hair, green eyes, a murky green shirt, khakis and green shoes was holding a piece of chalk as he was drawing something quickly.

"Keep your eyes on the platform, Snap! We need to save Penny from Skrawl!" Rudy said in worry as he was about finished drawing a chalk water balloon launcher.

"You know Bucko, do we REALLY need to save her? I mean, we don't always see eye-to-eye..." Snap started... before looking back to see Rudy giving him a death glare. He groaned. "Fine, we'll save her. You like her for some reason. I'm not going to judge."

Rudy nodded as he aimed the water balloon launcher right up towards Skrawl's platform. He stuck his tongue out as he pulled the trigger, sending a water balloon up in the air.

Skrawl, looking towards the water balloon, smirked as he pulled out a remote and pressed it, causing the cannon to fire out a mechanical hand. Rudy's eyes widened when he saw the mechanical hand just swat away the chalk water balloon like it was nothing.

Meanwhile, down below, a boy with black dotted eyes and a smile on his face wearing a red rooster helmet with headphones, a blue hoodie with a star on it, white gloves, green shorts, blue shoes and red socks was seen looking around this strange place. This boy, known as Maxwell, wasn't quite sure just HOW he got here. He remembered helping out some of the citizens in his world by using his magic notebook to summon purple paint and a steamroller to stop a zombie apocalypse (which HE unwittingly caused out of mere curiosity due to writing the wrong thing in his notebook), and he had just recently obtained a Starite when the next thing he knew, he suddenly appeared in this place. He theorized that maybe that Starite was some type of special Starite that was a one-way ticket towards another dimension.

He was currently exploring this strange new world, looking for another Starite that could take him back to his world... when all of a sudden, a water balloon fell straight on him.

Maxwell frowned as he noted that he was wet. He quickly pulled out his notebook and wrote in 'hair dryer', summoning a hair dryer from nowhere. The rooster helmet wearing boy took it and started to dry himself. It was then he looked up to see the airplane chase going on. He frowned as he noticed that water balloons kept firing on one plane, and the other was a mechanical hand that swatted away the balloons. Giving a smirk, he used his magic notebook to write up something.

Back up in the sky, Rudy was staring in disbelief. "I can't believe it! Skrawl is blocking every shot!"

"Is it me, or is Skrawl getting a little more smarter every day?" Snap asked.

Over at the platform, Skrawl gave a smirk as he pulled out a chalk megaphone and coughed. "Attention, Rudy Tabootie! I am more than willing to give you back your girlfriend IF you hand over the magic chalk."

Rudy frowned as he yelled, "Not a chance, Skrawl! You give Penny back!"

Snap raised an eyebrow, noticing that Rudy wasn't denying that Penny was his girlfriend, not that it bugged him... maybe it did a little bit.

Skrawl shook his head as he turned towards the struggling Penny Sanchez, who was still tied up. "Tsk, tsk. And here, I was thinking you'd be willing to cooperate. Looks like you leave me no other choice. I WILL TAKE YOUR CHALK BY FORCE, AND I WILL TAKE THE GIRL! And now..."

Skrawl was about to push another button... when all of a sudden, to Skrawl and Penny's surprise, a shower of meteors came raining down right on Rudy and Snap's plane.

"Wh-what th- where are these meteors coming from?" Snap asked as he tried to swerve over them.

"I... I'm not sure... but these look like... REAL meteors!" Rudy said in shock.

Before they could finish, one of the meteors struck the wing of the plane as the chalk plane started to go down, Rudy and Snap screaming for their lives as they went spiraling down towards the ground.

Skrawl just stared in shock as he paused. "Huh."

Down below, Maxwell watched as the plane that was launching the water balloons came down, the two passangers jumping out as one of the passangers pulled out what seemed to be a piece of chalk and drew up... a chalk trampoline. Maxwell raised his eyebrow in interest as he started running over.

Rudy and Snap landed on the trampoline and jumped off it to land on their feet as they seemed to be fine, no injury whatsoever. Rudy sighed in relief as he looked over at Snap... before looking over and yelping as he saw the Beanie Boys taking the platform where Skrawl and Penny were sitting at as they were getting out pretty quick. "Oh no! Skrawl's getting away with Penny!"

Snap frowned. "Don't worry, Buck-o, we'll get her back! You just need to draw up a new-"

"Ahem..."

It was at this moment that Rudy and Snap realized they weren't the only ones present. They quickly turned to see Maxwell who was smiling, yet showing a bit of curiosity at the same time.

Rudy blinked. "Uh... may I help you?"

"Yes... that item you just summoned that trampoline with... are you, by any chance... an ancient form of creator?" Maxwell asked.

Rudy blinked. "Ancient form of... what?"

It was then Rudy noticed that Maxwell was pointing to his notebook as Maxwell was quickly writing something up. It was then a giant clown appeared right next to Snap and Rudy, making them yelp.

"Wh-what the? Rudy, did you just see that?" Snap said in shock. "He just summoned that clown out of thin air!"

Rudy touched the giant clown, raising an eyebrow. "Wow... and it's authentic... not a chalk drawing!"

Rudy frowned as he then turned to the rooster helmet wearing boy. "Wait a minute... how are you able to summon these items?"

"I assume the same reason you summon items with your white item." Maxwell said, pointing to the chalk in Rudy's hands.

"You mean, my magic chalk?" Rudy asked in shock... then his eyes widened. "Wait... were you the one who summoned that meteor shower?"

"I had a perfect reason to do so! You were firing water balloons in the air, and I don't really like getting these wet!" Maxwell frowned as he pointed towards his headphones.

"Your headphones? Pal, we were trying to save a girl in danger, and you're worried about your HEADPHONES?" Snap frowned as other people were surrounding the field watching what was going on.

Rudy frowned as he stepped forward. "Let me handle this, Snap."

Rudy then turned his glare towards Maxwell, "Look, I don't appreciate your distaste... but you let someone get away with a person that I really liked!"

Maxwell gave a small frown as he held up his magic notebook. "And I don't appreciate you getting me all wet... but I appreciate you as a creator... and I think it would be fair if we had a battle... creator against creator!"

Rudy's eyes widened. "Wait... what?"

Rudy looked around and saw that Snap was backing away, joining the crowd. He sighed, seeing that he has no choice in the matter. Rudy nodded as he pulled out his magic chalk. "You know what? Bring it on! I'm interested to see what we can summon with our items!"

"Sweet!" Maxwell smiled as he wrote in his notebook. "Let's do it! Prety soon, you'll know the name of Maxwell!"

Snap could only watch nervously as Rudy and Maxwell looked ready

 **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE MINDS... THE BATTLE OF... IMA-GI-NAAAA-TION!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Rudy quickly started drawing up a water pistol with his chalk as Maxwell started writing in his notebook. Once Maxwell was done writing in his notebook, a large bowling ball, along with a ladder appeared. Rudy started using the water pistol to aim straight at Maxwell's head, but before the water could reach the rooster helmet wearing boy's head, he quickly used the ladder to climb onto the bowling ball. Maxwell, then started running in place as the ball started to roll.

The magic chalk wielding boy's eyes snapped wide open as he noticed the ball coming straight at him. Rudy used his pistol to aim at the bowling ball, only for it to have no effect on the bowling ball.

"Oh... right... this isn't Chalkzone material!" Rudy yelped as he rolled over to the side, causing the rooster helmet wearing boy riding the bowling ball to miss. As soon as the boy noticed he missed, he quickly jumped off the ball and started to write down another item from his notebook. Another form of gun appeared as it landed in Maxwell's right hand.

Maxwell landed on both feet as he shot from his gun a sprout of flames, engulfing Rudy on fire as Rudy screamed a bit.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Maxwell then let go of the flamethrower's trigger as he looked over... however... as soon as the flames cleared, his eyes widened as he noticed that Rudy had quickly drawn up a fireproof shield, though a bit of his hair wasn't quite so lucky. Rudy then quickly drew punching gloves on both his hands as he started running towards the rooster helmet wearing boy.

Maxwell then wrote down something in his notebook as a large stereo system suddenly appeared. Maxwell then turned towards the boy, who stopped and looked in confusion. Maxwell then used his hands to turn the volume up on the stereo. As soon as he did, loud music started to play as the ground started to shake, causing Rudy and the other chalk people to fall down in shock.

Maxwell then put his headphones on his ears to block out the loud music as he nodded. Maxwell then started to charge towards Rudy as he went up. Rudy yelped as he drew up another trampoline as Maxwell landed on it, then bounced off towards the ground as he landed on his chest. Rudy quickly crawled out of the trampoline and looked over towards his chalk as he noticed that he only had half a piece of it left. Rudy yelped as he knew he had to use his chalk wisely, otherwise, it would be quite a long ways to the Biclops' cave to get more.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Rudy nodded as he quickly drew a boomerang and a baseball bat respectively. He grabbed the boomerang first as Maxwell was slowly getting up. The chalk wielding kid then threw the boomerang at the headphone wearing boy, hitting him upon the head as his headphones fell off. Maxwell yelped as he tried to grab his headphones... only for the boomerang to head back towards Maxwell's head and knock him down.

Rudy grabbed the boomerang and put it down as he switched it with the baseball bat. Rudy ran over towards Maxwell as he started hitting the notebook wielding boy with the bat, bashing his head in. As soon as Rudy gave a nod, Maxwell grabbed his notebook and started writing quickly.

Rudy was about to raise his bat up... when in front of him, a tennis ball machine appeared and started shooting tennis balls at Rudy. Rudy yelped as he tried to bat them away... he got lucky on a couple of balls, but he got hit with a good majority of balls quite a few times. Maxwell used that distraction to get himself up as he started writing in his notebook once again... as a giant tyrannosaurus rex appeared, roaring.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Maxwell quickly climbed up the giant dinosaur as Rudy's eyes widened. The chalk wielding boy then started running away as Maxwell said, "Get him!"

The dinosaur roared as he gave chase to Rudy. Rudy paused as he looked over at his chalk. He was about three quarters finished with the chalk, with only a small bit of it left. He knew he would have to resort to small items, to get him to preserve for maybe some time. With that, he quickly started to draw a banana peel as he threw it behind him.

Sure enough, the dinosaur ran towards the banana peel and slipped on it, causing Maxwell to fall off the T-rex, once again landing safely on the trampoline and bouncing off. Maxwell frowned as he wrote down another word.

 **(20 Seconds)**

"So... you like playing Mario Kart? We'll play Mario Kart!" Maxwell said as a blue spiked shell with wings appeared as he pointed it towards Rudy.

Rudy's eyes widened as the Blue Shell came flying towards Rudy and blasted him up in the sky as Maxwell summoned wings on himself. As soon as he got the wings on, he started to fly up in the sky. The chalk wielding boy, on the other hand, was looking down in surprise as he started drawing a balloon up... but before he could finish drawing, Maxwell quickly grabbed the boy and started flying him around in circles.

Rudy started getting dizzy upon being spun around too fast as Maxwell let him go below ground as Rudy groaned, about ready to throw up.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Maxwell then landed on the ground as he pulled out his notebook as Rudy dropped the chalk he was holding, as he was holding his stomach. He saw this as a perfect opportunity as he started writing something in his notebook.

A giant black hole appeared next to Rudy as he noticed the hole and bent down, about ready to throw up. However, upon turning around, Maxwell decked him into the hole as he pulled out his notebook.

 **(5...)**

Maxwell started writing in the notebook pretty quickly.

 **(4...)**

A stack of lit dynamite appeared as it fell down into the hole.

 **(3...)**

From below the hole, Rudy groaned as he found himself covered in his own vomit...

 **(2...)**

...as the stack of lit dynamite landed on his lap as Rudy looked at it. "Oh n-"

 **(1...)**

 **BOOM!**

An explosion was seen from the hole as Rudy was sent flying up, Maxwell looking up towards the sky in glee.

 _ **KO!**_

Everyone watched in shock as Rudy landed on the ground, unconscious, covered in vomit and a little charred and smoky. It was then the chalk people started talking in shock.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that?"

"That boy just defeated Rudy, our beloved creator!"

"Where did he come from? Who is that boy?"

Maxwell looked over and noted all the chalk people were talking amongst themselves as he gave a smile, proud of what he did.

"He's a monster, that's what he is!"

Maxwell stopped short as his eyes widened in shock.

"I mean, did you see that meteor shower he summoned? He must be a back-up fighter for Skrawl!"

"So that's why that person is here... because Skrawl KNEW that Rudy couldn't beat him!"

It was at that moment Snap ran over and started checking for a pulse on Rudy as he listened to his heart. He looked a little worried, but sighed in relief upon hearing a heartbeat. Maxwell looked over to the chalk people nervously as he said, "Wait... let me explain, I'm not-"

The chalk people looked over and gasped as they screamed, starting to run for their lives. Maxwell's eyes widened in shock and horror as he looked down, shamefully.

"...You just HAD to battle him, didn't you?" Snap said.

Maxwell paused as he turned to Snap, who was still looking over Rudy. Snap sighed as he said, "We were just trying to save our friend, but no, you just had to butt into our business..."

"I... I'm sorry. I just got so curious and..." Maxwell sighed. "Look, uh... you're his friend, right? I can revive him. Let me do it."

"Oh, I suppose you can use your magic notebook to get him a defibrillator?" Snap rolled his eyes... then paused. "Actually, can you do that?"

"I can." Maxwell sighed. "Look, you tell me there's a girl in trouble right? Well... right after I revive your friend... let me make you something to catch you guys up towards the person you're fighting... I don't want to be seen as a villain..."

"Well..." Snap paused. "All right. Just try not to get cocky, okay, sport?"

Maxwell smiled as he started to write down a few things... his mission in mind, to revive the kid, then to help them save the girl they were intending to save.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **MAXWELL**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 4 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **Kids with weapons are good... but how are they against SQUIDS with weapons?**_

* * *

And that's this episode of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
